<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not in the Mood by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138335">Not in the Mood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Fixation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:46:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo isn't in the mood for sex. He's in the mood for other things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bo Sinclair/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not in the Mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was so secret to you that Bo Sinclair had the libido of a rabbit. He’d made that pretty clear to you considering all of the times that he’d fucked you until your legs became useless. It was a fact of life that you’d come to expect and enjoy. Which was why, on the rare occasion Bo wasn’t in the mood for sex, it almost alarmed you.</p><p>	Bo leaned against the headboard, flipping through channels absentmindedly while you were curled up against his side, rejected but not offended. </p><p>	“Oh, fuck yeah, I’ve been wanting to watch this.” Bo mumbled, tossing the remote to the end of the bed. You glanced at the screen to see Beetlejuice was on. You buried your face back in his side, not really in the mood to watch a comedy.</p><p>	He glanced down at you, a smirk spreading across his face. “Are you pouting? You that upset I didn’t wanna fuck?”</p><p>	Snorting, you looked up at him with the most incredulous expression you could manage. “You’d know if I was pouting.”</p><p>	Chuckling, he looked back at the screen, giving you a light swat on your ass as his last word. You rolled your eyes but rested your head back on his chest, enjoying the heat from his body. His hand absentmindedly moved up and down your back as he watched the movie. You continued ignoring it, more in the mood to get railed than anything else.</p><p>	You tried not to make it too obvious, seeing as Bo’d already told you he wasn’t in the mood. Unbeknownst to you, you were doing a terrible job of hiding it. Bo could see right through you. Every time you shifted, every time you crossed your legs, he knew that you were burning with want for him. And he loved that power, even if he wasn’t going to exploit it.</p><p>	It was finally getting to the point where you were debating just going to sleep, when suddenly Bo’s hand was gently gripping your chin. Before you could react, he pressed two fingers against your lips, slowly parting them before slipping them into your mouth. </p><p>	“Mhm?” You tried to ask, but the feeling of his fingers tracing the edge of your tongue muffled any sounds you were making.</p><p>	“Shh.” Bo hissed, still staring at the screen. “I’m watchin’ the movie.”</p><p>	You moaned against your will when he slowly pushed his fingers into and out of your mouth, stopping any words from escaping you. You wrapped your lips around his fingers, sucking on his digits while he all but ignored you. </p><p>	As you sucked, Bo’s other hand grabbed your legs, pulling you over his lap, making you gasp around his fingers. He then snaked his free hand under the waistband of your sleep pants, smirking to himself when he found you were already wet for him. He pushed two fingers into your waiting pussy, his eyes never leaving the screen.</p><p>	Whimpering now that your needs were finally being met, you bobbed your head along his fingers, sucking them in the same way you would suck his cock. You tried to buck your hips, but when you did, Bo’s fingers stilled. </p><p>	“You better fuckin’ not ruin the movie, babe.” He grumbled lowly, beginning to move his hands again. “All you get to do it lie there and take it.”</p><p>	Your body throbbing with want, all you could do was listen to him to continue getting what you wanted. You watched his face as he finger fucked your pussy and your mouth, realizing that he was really and truly ignoring you. Something about that turned you on in a strange way you couldn’t quite place, something about getting ignored while he hit all the right spots inside you made you want to squirm, but you couldn’t. Because he told you not to. </p><p>	Dragging your tongue along the underside of his fingers, you felt the pressure building inside you as the movie dragged on. He just kept pumping his fingers into you, never speeding up or stopping, dragging it out through the entire length of the film. By the end it was all you could do to keep still.</p><p>	As the credits started to roll, Bo finally glanced down at you, smirking when he saw how undone you’d become. “Poor thing.”</p><p>	You whined, spit dripping down your chin from sucking on his fingers, your pants completely soaked through since he hadn’t bothered to take them off you properly.</p><p>	“Let me help you out there.” He purred, as if he wasn’t the reason you were such a mess in the first place. His thumb circled your clit, giving you that last bit of friction you needed. You cried out against his hand as you came, your body shivering at finally seeing release. Bo watched you shivers slowly die down, pulling his hands away from you and chuckling cruelly. “Poor thing, did you not like that?”</p><p>	“Bo, you…” You couldn’t be bothered to finish that sentence as you adjusted yourself to be curled up by his side once again, your body exhausted. “Mm.”</p><p>	“That’s my girl.” Bo watched as you curled up against your pillow and fell asleep, still in your soaked pants, your chin still wet with your own spit. He sat up, going to grab a rag to clean you off with. He’d have to reject you for sex more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>